Emergency response services are coordinated by a series of isolated, discrete systems typically organized at a tier of local government, such as at the county level in the United States. These systems, referred to generally in the United States as public safety answering points (PSAP), are unable to coordinate targeting of emergency responders and emergencies due to the technological limitations of existing systems. Furthermore, while certain fire, police, or ambulatory services may be available to assist with an emergency, those resources may be leveraged inefficiently or not at all due to the network limitations of PSAPs.